


Glimpse of Heaven

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy!Cas, Episode: s03e02 The Kids Are Alright, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he saw the case in Cicero, Indiana, Dean jumped at the opportunity. He was going to hell in seven months - might as well enjoy one last rendezvous with Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So there are a few parts of this that I took directly from the episode's transcript. I obviously can't take any credit for that writing. :P
> 
> Special thanks to Des (CroissantofDestiny) for editing this. Granted I had to torture her and poke at her to get her to move quicker (lol) but I was just so excited to post it!
> 
> If it gets a good enough response I will probably turn this into a series.

"Cicero, Indiana. Guy falls on a power saw." Dean shoved the newspaper towards his brother.  
  
Sam frowned, picking up the paper. "And? That's it? One power saw?"  
  
"Well... yeah."  
  
"And you think that this is a case?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Could be."  
  
"I don't know, Dean---"   
  
Dean leaned forward, unable to hide his grin - despite his brother's apprehension. "Okay, there's something better in Cicero than just a case."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sam waited a moment, unsure if he even wanted to ask. "And that is?"  
  
"Cas. The yoga instructor."   
  
\---  
  
He ditched Sam at a hotel as soon as they arrived in Cicero. Dean couldn't help it, he was excited. It had been eight long years since he had been with his old flame, but he had never forgotten their time together.  
  
Pulling the Impala up outside of the address he had found, he grinned. Sure, his future wasn't too bright with the whole _crossroads deal_ thing. However, he was going to get laid and it was going to be amazing!   
  
Climbing out of the car, he walked across the street, noting well manicured lawns of the neighborhood and a set of pink and purple balloons attached to a group of mailboxes. Odd. Probably the neighbor's box.   
  
Dean was practically bouncing as he rang the doorbell and waited for a response. When the door finally opened, he realized that time had done nothing but good to his old flame. "Hello, Cas."  
  
Looking shocked, Castiel Novak stared at him and pulled the door a little closer to his side. He obviously remembered how Dean liked to shove his way into a home and take residence there. "Dean. Wow. It's uh--- it's been a long time."  
  
"Yeah, something like eight years, if I remember correctly." Dean let his eyes drift down the other man's body, noting the gray t-shirt and worn blue jeans. He couldn't fight the memories of how flexible the other man was...  
  
Cas nodded with a somewhat forced smile on his face. "What are you... doing here?"  
  
"I was passing through and I couldn't resist. I remembered that you love surprises."  
  
"Yeah. Right." Cas chuckled. "This is definitely a surprise. Dean Winchester. Wow. Just... wow." His eyes darted over his shoulder towards the interior of the home, before he looked back at Dean. "I'm sorry, you've kind of come at a bad time. We're having a party---"  
  
Dean grinned. "Well, I love parties."   
  
\---  
  
Castiel knew a bad idea as soon as it presented itself. Letting Dean Winchester walk into his home was a bad idea up one side and down the other.   
  
Over six feet of bad... _bad_ ideas.   
  
He could feel the younger man's eyes on his ass as he lead him towards the back door where it was easy to see the party taking place out in the large yard. Almost twenty kids were running around, all decked out in fairytale themed costumes. Cas looked to Dean and watched him take in the sights and sounds of kids screaming with joy.  
  
"So uh..." Dean finally looked back at him as they stepped outside. "Who's the party for?"  
  
"Faith." Cas couldn't contain his pride as he pointed across the yard. "My daughter."  
  
The little girl in question was chasing the older kids, princess dress covered in grass stains as she giggled. She had blond hair - which she had requested be put up in 'piggy tails' even though Cas could never get them even - and her father's deep blue eyes.  
  
It was Dean's turn to be surprised. "Wow. Daughter." They watched as she tripped on the edge of her dress, fell to the grass, and quickly picked herself back up to keep running. "She seems pretty fearless. How old is she?"  
  
"Three." Cas leaned down and called out across the yard for the girl. She heard her name, turned to see her father and quickly ran towards him. He caught her in his arms and scooped her up, causing them both to laugh. "Princess, can you say hello to Daddy's old friend Dean?"  
  
Faith gave him a scrutinizing look, before beaming. She had obviously inherited Castiel's smile, along with his eyes. "Hi Dean!" Her gaze moved back to her father. "When can we have cake?"  
  
"Ten more minutes of playing, then cake."   
  
"Good." Faith leaned forward, kissing his lips before wiggling out of his arms and running off to find a friend.  
  
"She seems very smart," Dean noted. "I swear my brother was like five or six before he could put a complete sentence together." His voice changed as he started to look around the party uncomfortably. "I should probably go. I'm guessing Faith's mother won't appreciate my surprise arrival."  
  
Cas laughed, laying his hand on Dean's shoulder for a moment. "It's just Faith and I. You're here now, Dean. Might as well enjoy the party." He motioned back inside the house. "I have to go get the cake."  
  
\---  
  
"Did you hear Cas call him, 'Dean'?" The woman whispered, eyeing the party's newest guest.  
  
The woman beside her nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"You don't know about Dean? _The_ Dean. Best-night-of-my-life Dean."  
  
"No! Tell me."  
  
"Oh, my god, so they had this crazy, semi-illegal---"  
  
Dean frowned as he passed the women that were staring at him and they quickly stopped talking. He mumbled a quick 'hi' before continuing on to where the kids were playing.   
  
His eyes sought out Faith as she ran around the yard. Sure, his relationship with Cas had been nothing more than a fling eight years prior, but getting a glimpse into the man's current life through his daughter was interesting. Though Cas didn't elaborate on the topic of Faith's mother, Dean was curious about the situation. If the relationship had ended unpleasantly, what factors had lead to Castiel getting custody?   
  
He sat down at one of the picnic tables that had been set up in the yard, and contemplated leaving. His plan for crazy bendy sex obviously wasn't going to work when it was the birthday of Castiel's daughter.  
  
"A. B. C. D. E. F. G..."    
  
A small voice sang the first half of the alphabet song, causing Dean to turn his head. He saw Faith, sitting at the other end of the table by herself, singing gently. It brought a smile to his face automatically. Especially when he realized she couldn't remember the second half of the alphabet.  
  
She had stopped at 'k'. He slowly scooted over beside of her and continued the song, a little off-key. "L. M. N. O. P."  
  
Faith looked up at him with a blazing smile. "Q?" He nodded in affirmation. "R. S. T. U. V."  
  
"W. X." He grinned. "Y _and_   Z." He made the 'and' as dramatic as possible, causing the birthday girl to laugh. "Why aren't you playing, angel?"  
  
"Ben," she answered.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
Faith nodded, pointing to a little boy who was getting a drink from a juice box. "Pulled my piggy tail." She tilted her head, showing Dean how one of the pigtails had come loose. "He's a butt."  
  
"I'll say."  Dean looked  around the party, wondering which woman was Ben's mother and whether or not she was even paying attention to her son being a bully. He finally looked back at Faith, noting her sad expression. "Would you like me to fix your... piggy tail?"  
  
Her face finally lit up as turned around so that he could access the hair that had came loose.  "Please."  
  
Dean had no idea what he was doing, but he carefully pulled the rubber tie from her hair. Once he had gathered all of the loose blond tresses, he pulled them up and wrapped the band around her hair a few times. He made sure the ponytail was tight enough that no mean little boys could pull it loose - while also ensuring it wasn't hurting Faith's head.  
  
When he finished, he slid back and gave her a charming smile. "All fixed, angel."  
  
She carefully maneuvered so that she was standing on the bench and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks!"  
  
The simple move made Dean's heart melt.  
  
\---  
  
Despite initially wanting to leave because he felt out of place, Dean stayed through for the rest of the party. It reached a point where he wasn't even staying because of Cas, but instead because of the birthday girl who kept making her way back over to him.   
  
After cake and presents, which he watched from a distance, Faith walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come... please?"  
  
He smiled, letting her lead him away from the party clean up and towards an old swing set. He was happy to see that her hair was still intact - hopefully it meant there were no more bullies bugging her. She sat down on the swing, and before she even had to ask, he moved behind it and began pushing her.   
  
Once she was at a steady pace, feet and dress swinging in the air, Dean moved to the swing beside her's and sat down as well. He moved gently, cautiously watching her while also enjoying every second of her happiness. In all fairness, he wasn't around kids much, but Faith's spirit and excitement for life was intoxicating.  
  
She began to slow down and looked towards him, eyes sparkling as she yawned. "Can I swing with you?"  
  
Dean nodded. There was no way he could turn down a request like that.  
  
Faith let her swing come to a stop before jumping down and walking over to him. He pulled her onto his lap, arms wrapped around the swing's chains and her small body. As he pushed off the ground to get the swing moving, he felt her snuggling close against him.  
  
It dawned on him then, why he felt so drawn to little Faith. In less than a year hellhounds would be dragging him down to hell - he would never have a paradise like the one Cas had created.  
  
He would never have a child of his own, snuggling into his embrace.  
  
Dean let his eyes slip closed as he held Faith closer and continued to rock gently on the swing.  
  
He wasn't sure how much time passed, but when he blinked his eyes open again, the sun was beginning to set and the yard was empty. Looking down, Dean smiled at the sight of Faith sleeping in his arms.   
  
"Would you like to carry her up to bed?" Cas questioned.   
  
He was startled to see Castiel sitting in the swing Faith had used earlier. How had Cas managed to sneak up on him? "When did you come over here?" he wondered aloud, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake the birthday girl.   
  
"'Bout ten minutes ago, after the last guest left." Cas smiled softly. "You were pretty zoned out. I know how you feel - something about snuggling with her is very relaxing."  
  
All Dean could do was nod to that. Carefully he let the swing come to a stop, maneuvering his arms around so that he could stand up and carry Faith into the house. "Lead the way, dad."  
  
\---  
  
Once Faith was snuggled in bed, grass stained princess dress and all, Castiel lead Dean back downstairs to the family room. He motioned for him to sit, before moving into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. When he returned, he offered Dean a beer and sat down beside him on the sofa.  
  
"So how is life, Dean Winchester?"  
  
It took half of the beer to give him the strength to answer Cas' question. "I have to admit, right now... it's a little bit fucked up." Instead of replying, Cas remained quiet until Dean finally felt the need to explain himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure any of it was believable. "I found out that I'm going to die. I have about seven months left."  
  
"What?" Cas straightened, looking at him and shaking his head in disbelief. "You aren't even thirty, Dean! You can't be dying."  
  
He would never regret the decision to trade his life for Sammy's, but in that moment - Dean realized what he would miss out on. It was all right, though. A hunter could never stop being a hunter. And it was no lifestyle for a family man.  
  
"Listen, Cas..." He finished the beer quickly before  pulling it from his lips and staring at the empty bottle in his hands. "I'd really rather not talk about it. When I saw an opportunity to pass through Cicero, I knew that seeing you would help get my mind off of the rest of this shit."  
  
It took a moment, before Cas nodded. He finished his beer as well and quickly set the bottle down on the coffee table. "Come on," he proclaimed, standing up and holding his hand out to Dean. "I'm not as flexible as I was eight years ago, but I'm pretty sure I can still make you forget the world outside."  
  
\---  
  
Not many people could turn Dean on the way that Castiel Novak could. Just following the man back upstairs to the master suite had his body reacting. When they were closed into the large inviting room, Cas dropped Dean's hand and left him standing by the door.   
  
"Get naked and lay on the bed, I'm going to see if I have some supplies in the bathroom."  
  
Dean couldn't help but laugh. "I think you were more charming eight years ago." There was no response, so he obliged with taking his clothes off.   
  
When he climbed onto the king sized bed - naked as the day he was born - he moaned at the feel of the soft blankets and memory foam mattress. It beat a motel room bed any day.  
  
"Like my bed? I just invested in that about six months ago." Cas walked back out, wearing a pair of blue silk boxers and carrying a bottle of lube and a condom. He tossed the supplies on the pillow beside Dean, before climbing on the bed and crawling slowly over the younger man's body. "I have to admit... this is the first time this bed has been properly broken in."   
  
Propping his head up with a pillow, Dean watched in fascination as Castiel slowly trailed kisses up his right leg. "Surprising. You're the hottest DILF I've ever seen."  
  
Cas bypassed his hardening cock to continue his trail up Dean's body. When he finally reached the other man's lips, he kissed him with a smile. "Shall we test to see if I can still bend in half?"  
  
"Fuck," Dean groaned. His hands quickly tangled in Cas' dark hair, pulling him close to deepen the kiss.  
  
The passion from eight years prior was remarkably still there. Hands explored, retracing familiar paths. When Dean finally took control and flipped them over, Cas did nothing more than moan in acceptance.   
  
Dean knew sex in a way that most people only dreamed of. He had once confessed to Cas in the middle of the night that his life was so out of control during the day, that he loved slowly gaining back that control during sex.   
  
_Slow_ being the appropriate word. Once he had Cas right where he wanted him, it was his turn to kiss skin that was both familiar and new at the same time. It took only a couple tries before he rediscovered the perfect spot under Castiel's ear that always made him gasp.   
  
\---  
  
Cas could practically feel Dean's smirk as he bit lightly before continuing his journey down.  
  
By the time Dean's tongue was sliding ever so gently under the elastic of his boxers, Cas felt ready to explode. The boxers were pulled off and tossed away carelessly, before Dean finally gave attention where Cas needed it most. He swirled his tongue around his erection before sucking it into his mouth.  
  
At that point, Castiel had no control over his hips. He rocked forward automatically, trying to feel more of the wet warmth of Dean's mouth. Thankfully a calm hand pressed him back down to the bed, keeping him grounded as Dean moved faster and applied more pressure.   
  
He heard a lid pop open and frowned. Cas was about to ask what the noise was, when he felt Dean massaging his entrance with a lubed finger.   
  
When he was finally relaxed and ready, his head spinning and body ready to come - Dean pulled away.   
  
"Fuck you," Cas growled. He should have remembered that characteristic of Dean's personality. He loved the sensation of Cas falling apart while Dean was pressed completely inside of him.   
  
The other man smirked, tearing the condom package and covering his dick with latex and a coating of lubricant. "No, Cas. Fuck _you_."   
  
\---  
  
Dean never slept well, especially not with the thought of hell looming over his head, so he heard the bedroom door open long before a small body landed on his chest. He feigned surprise, though, not wanting to ruin her excitement.   
  
"Good morning, angel," he whispered. He was glad he had gotten up in the night and replaced his boxer briefs.   
  
"Mornin', Dean." She sat on his stomach and giggled. "Daddy's making cakes."  
  
He turned his head, noting that Cas had indeed already woken up. Obviously her father was much quieter when it came to sneaking around, because Dean hadn't heard the other man getting up.  "Cakes? For breakfast?"  
  
"Syrup cakes!"  
  
"Pancakes?"  
  
"Yes!" Faith smiled and he couldn't resist tickling her sides. She wiggled and rolled off of him, collapsing onto the empty side of the bed. "Stop! Stop!"  
  
Dean laughed and let her go. "All right, angel, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be down to enjoy those syrup cakes."  
  
"Good." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, before carefully climbing down off of the bed and leaving the room.   
  
\---  
  
"I swear - none of her personality traits come from my genes," Cas observed. He was sitting at the table across from Dean, finishing his breakfast as Faith climbed down from her chair and went to wash the syrup from her hands. "I always struggle to get along with strangers, and she just walks up to people at the park like she's known them forever."  
  
"So you're saying I shouldn't feel special? That she likes everyone as much as she seems to like me?"   
  
Castiel knew Dean was teasing, but still felt the need to shake his head and squash that thought. "Oh no. You're definitely special. Last night proved that. Not even the babysitter that she's had since she was a baby can get her to fall asleep. She only crashes like that when she's with me. Usually."  
  
Dean smiled fondly at the memory and pushed his plate away as he finished. "So, the outgoing personality, does she get that from her mother?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I used a surrogate and a donor egg. Never met the donor." He stood, picking up their dishes and taking them into the kitchen. Dean followed, carrying his glass of orange juice. "I just reached a point where I wanted a baby, had the means to provide for a child, and decided to go for it. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to find a nice wife to have my children when I enjoyed dating guys so much."  
  
"That's awesome. Faith is amazing... you're doing a great job as a single father."  
  
He shrugged. "I can't make even piggy tails, but I can kiss boo-boo's."  
  
Before Dean could reply, his cellphone beeped. He pulled it free from his pocket and sighed when he saw the message from Sammy. There was a lead in the case. The real world was calling.  
  
"Listen, Cas, this has been amazing---"  
  
Cas stared at the phone in Dean's hand and nodded his head. "Back to reality?"  
  
"Yeah. My brother's waiting for me. We've got some work to get done." He turned to watch Faith walking into the room, humming to herself. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer."  
  
"It's fine, Dean. I just... I hope you make it back, before the end."  
  
\---  
  
As Dean pulled the Impala away from Castiel and Faith's home - he felt emotions boiling just under the surface. Saying goodbye to Faith had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. And Castiel's sad smile hadn't helped at all.  
  
He shook his head, putting the past day and a half behind him as he steered towards the hotel where Sam waited.   
  
He left heaven in his rearview mirror, and drove straight towards hell.  
  



End file.
